Pure Energy
by fransico-rose
Summary: Bella is just trying to live a normal life, but she is no normal teenager. Things are bound to go crazy when the cullens are involved. this is my first fanfic so i hope its okay. T for language. please review
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_BPOV_

_I hate rain. This is all I can think as I lie in my bed trying to sleep. My name is Bella swan and I'm 16 years old. Today I moved back in with my dad Charlie. He lives in a gloomy town called Forks, which is nothing but rain. I insisted moving here to give my mum Renee and her new husband Phil some space._

_I don't mind living with Charlie it's just that I'm going to have to get use to the rain here. I really need my sleep as I'm starting Forks high school tomorrow and I will need all my strength for that. _

_I try so hard to fit in with normal life but I am no normal teenager._

_Since I can remember I have always been able to see and harness energy. I can use this energy for my physical needs, which enables me to run for hours on end with no excursion at all. I can also bend energy to move objects around or keep something still. This also means that I can move myself around, like flying I guess. There are different types of energy as u all well know; light, heat and movement. If I bend light energy I can make myself invisible or I can change heat energy to warm things up etc._

_So I hate rain as it is constant moving and disturbing energy. I reached over and lit a rose scented candle. Soon with the relaxing heat waves I dozed off into a dreamless sleep._

_I awoke to silence but with being in Forks that won't last long. I turned over and looked clock. It was 6am, kind of early but I will get up anyway. I sat up Indian style to get a read on the day's energy. Just slow buzzes at the moment but you never know how things can change. _

_I got up, had a shower and got dressed. On my way out I grabbed a green apple though I wasn't that hungry. Charlie had already left for work, so there was no one to see that instead of walking in the direction on school. I walked across the back yard into the forest. _

_I made myself 'invisible' and concentrated on forcing the energy around me down to the floor. In moments I was off the ground flying up into the air, the energy flowing past me. The feeling is exhilarating. _

_The school is about 5 miles so to get there fast I shot lots of energy backwards to create a sonic boom which shot me forwards. In moments I was closing in on Forks high school._

_I walked out of the forest surrounding the school, being careful that no one saw me, but it seems I was early and hardy anyone has arrived yet. In the car park was just one sliver Volvo. (_Must be early risers too)_. Around the car was a strange energy though which I haven't seen before, it was kind of a weak pulse emitting from it. Strange. I had to ignore the erg to go over and feel it_

_I walked to the building which said OFFICE over the door. Inside was a small cramped space with a bunch of desks and office stuff. I walked up to a red haired woman closest to me._

"_May I help you?" she asked when she saw me _

"_My name is Isabella Swan, I'm new, today is my first day"_

"_Oh yes, chief swans daughter." She said while look through the paperwork on her desk "here is your schedule and a map to help you find your way around."_

_I took the sheets from her and mumbled a thank you. She handed me a slip of paper to get signed and bring back at the end of the day. _

_After I walked out the office I looked to see what I had first and where._

_I had English in building 4 with Mrs. McCabe. I don't mind English so much as I have read most of the books which are usually assigned._

_It was still quite a bit early so I was one of the first people in class. Mrs. McCabe signed my slip and told me to sit anywhere. When I turned around I realized there was a boy sitting in the back next to a window. He had insanely good looks with blondish coloured hair. But this isn't why I was stood gawking at him; this boy was surrounded by crazy energy. Normally energy has a shade of colour depending of the type and how concentrated it is. But this energy was pulsating different colours. It was simply beautiful. Blondie here gave me kind of a awkward smile so I dropped my gaze and sat at the table next to him but I could feel the incredible energy. Now people started to file in but they still noticed me, which made me nervous. The type of energy someone radiated can almost give me some idea of the emotions. Right now is mostly curiosity._

_It was hard to concentrate on the work from the stares, which were making me uncomfortable and the awesome energy from the end of the lesson we got some 'chat time'. I couldn't resist myself from turning round to Blondie. _

"_Hello, erm… my name is Bella." I smiled politely at him. He looked up at me for a moment before he answered, but I couldn't place the look on his face._

"_Hmm… I'm jasper. I don't think I have seen you before?"_

"_Yeah, I just moved here. To live with my dad.". Jasper just smiled and looked back out the window. I don't know what came over me; usually I keep to myself._

_When the bell went, I got my stuff and was about to move when a cute faced boy approached me._

"_hi, I'm Mike, your Isabella right?" Mike was talking to my chest_

"_Bella" I answered in a huff._

" _I was just wondering if you needed help to find your next class" he was still talking to my breasts_

"_I think I will be quite fine, now go away" I know I'm being rude but he deserves it. He just looked shocked then walked off in a strop._

_When I walked out of class I started to search for building 7, where I had trig. The warning bell sounded but I was still hopeless. If Mike wasn't such an ass I might have accepted his help, but now I'm going to be late. I was working myself into a panic thinking about the attention I will get when I walk in after the last bell. Then unexpectedly a hand on my shoulder calmed me down as the energy fluctuated strangely. But I still new the energy._

"_Are you okay? Can I help you?" Jasper asked_

"_Umm... Yeah I'm just looking for my trig class with Mr. Hull" I said uncertain._

"_Well I could show you if you like?" I just smiled and nodded. I felt relieved now. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw him smirk_

_The morning continued seemingly uneventfully, apart from Miss Brownlie, who made me introduce myself in history. _

_At lunch I made my way to the cafeteria in a daze, thinking about the strange energy of Jaspers. After I got a bottle of water and an apple I searched for a place to sit. I soon blushed when I was getting a lot of stairs. Guessing from the desperate energy from Mike, he wanted me to sit with him. Instead I sat at a empty table. As soon as I did, everybody hushed, making me feel uncomfortable. Not soon after a voice behind be broke the silence._

"_What do you think you're doing sat at our table?" I was going to answer when I realized the there was 5 god like beauties stood there. Not only had that but they all had the strange energy Jasper had. Then I noticed Jasper standing with them. My momentary silence annoyed blondie2 even more. She was glaring at me with such hatred, quite frankly I was scared and intimidated to answer in the end._

"_Rose! Leave her alone, hey Bella" Jasper waved. His energy wavered again and I felt calmer, but I still couldn't answer, so I settled with a smile. _

"_Bella?" the pixie-like one asked Jasper_

"_It's her first day today, she's in my English" he replied while reaching for the pixie's hand._

_I went to get up to move but I firm hand pushed me back down._

"_We all know how firsts days are so you can stay, we don't mind" a velvet voice said. I turned to look who the voice belonged to and my heart missed a beat. He was quite tall. Built but not as much as the big guy, he had bronze coloured hair. Symmetrical face with Sharpe features and the most intriguing eyes I have ever seen, they were topaz with a ring of black. His energy seemed to be constantly wavering. I feel like things are going to be very interesting now in forks._


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 2 (:

IF THERE IS ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES TELL ME AS I HAVE NO I FAILED ENGLISH ( I got a c)SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME.

DISCLAIMER= I AM UMWORTHY TO OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS

**CHAPTER 2**

Lunch was just incredible with all the energy coming from this beautiful family. After the sex on legs, who goes by Edward asked me to stay, how could I not refuse. Introductions were made. So I found out that blondie2 is Rosalie, who is appsolutly gawjuss. The kind of pretty that makes you feel worthless. (I even had thoughts of jumping in a bin to hide away). I learnt that muscles next to her, who goes by Emmet, was her boy toy. He literally had muscles on muscles. The little pixie-like one was names Alice and she was pretty in the opposite of Rose, thin to the extreme, with short black hair sticking out in every direction. Jasper and Alice were an item, I thing they were a perfect match, looking from the stares they shared. The best news I learnt was the Edward was single. Now I feel fine about my little fantasies with him. Yum.

They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Even though they aren't blood related, all five of them are so similar. The insanely good looks, the pale skin and the colourful energy which they all share.

In the short time I spent with them I noticed odd things with their energy. Like Edward's energy constantly wavers for no reason. Like he is somehow using a lot of energy doing something. But he is just sat there. Maybe he is a really hard thinker. Jaspers energy only wavers now and then, and has a calming effect, well I think. And when Alice's energy wavers its more noticeable, as she zones out, with this blank look in her eyes.

Lunch passed by to quickly for my liking. I was really getting use to their energy. I'm addicted to it I think. It gives me a weird feeling, and makes me act out of character.

"Can I sit with you tomorrow?" like just then, what was I doing. I felt nervous how they all stared for a moment. My cheeks going red in the process. Right on cue Jasper's energy differed for a second and I felt better. I smiled at him, while I waited for an answer.

"Sure, if you want." Jasper said uncertain.

"Okay, thanks… I will see you then, I guess." I said with a sad tone. They all looked at me weird then. I pretended not to notice and walked off to my next class.

As I rounded the corner (I'm starting to know my way round now), I saw the pig that goes by Mike.

"Hey Bella!"Mike waved like an idiot. I just ignored him and carried on walking. I didn't get very far until his hand latched on to my elbow and turned me round.

"That was rude" he sounded pissed off.

"Hmm... I'm sorry, didn't see you there" he didn't lighten up, but I didn't care.

"What do u want?" I asked a bit too harshly.

"I was just wondering if u had Chemistry now, that's all" He shrugged and went back to looking at breasts. I was about to say something but a voice interrupted my thinking capability.

"Bella, I just wanted to know if you wanted to walk to class with me. I have chemistry to." I just stared like a moron and he chuckled at my expression. I pulled it together and nodded. We walked past a gob smacked Mike which made me giggle to myself.

I don't know how I managed it, with my leg muscles acting strange from Edward himself of his energy. Maybe both, but i got to chemistry. Where I walked up to Mr. Allen and he signed my slip. I really liked him as he placed me next the one and only Edward. I happily complied and parked my butt next to him. I must have had a stupid wide grin on my face.

"You seem extremely happy, can I ask why?" I soon lost my smile and he tried to hide his amusement, but when I blushed, it him laugh harder.

"I-I … I um just like chemistry that's all." I quickly turned my face from his. This wasn't really a lie, as I do like chemistry. I can use energy to make the outcome what I want it to be. I heard Edward chuckle again. And my blush depended.

I tried to concentrate on the lessen but I had already gone over this topic, and I was easily bored. I turned back to look at Edward to find him staring at me? I was confused, what did he find so interesting.

I don't know how he managed it but his energy got more agitated, and the more frustrated he look the more his energy wavered.

"Are you alright?" I asked "you seem to be concentrating really hard on something" He looked dumbfounded for a moment then replied

"I'm just wondering what you're thinking that's all." Wonder why he was so frustrated. It's not like he usually can tell what a person is thinking. Or can he? That might explain the weird energy. But what about the others.

"Oh I was just thinking how bored I was. I have covered this topic before"

"Well, if I need any help, I know who to ask".

Mr. Allen finished his lecture and let us chat for the last 15 minutes.

"So Bella, how do you like forks?"

"Well I'm not too chuffed about the rain to be honest." He smiles a crooked smile, and I almost feel off my chair. Edward chuckled again, but I don't know if it was at my actions or my last statement.

"Well then you picked a really great place to live then" he seemed amused but that soon turned to curiosity.

"May I ask why you decided to live here?"

"Erm… well my mum re-married so I thought I would give her some space. And I wanted to spend more time with Charlie. Just then the bell rang.

We said our byes and went our separate ways. I had gym next. I don't mind gym so much, is needed I can just use some extra energy to help a little. Coach Dean didn't make me participate today, so I just sat in the back not really paying attention to anything.

After gym I made my way back to the office to hand them my slip and then I could get home. I took my time so that, when I got to the car park most people had left. I walked back to the forest and took to the sky.

Charlie was still at work when I got back so I cheated with cleaning up the house. I used some extra energy to get the jobs done quicker. After I was finished I started on mine and Charlie's dinner. Mash and steak. Charlie pulled up as I was dishing out the food. He walked in and sniffed the air.

"mmmm. Smells good Bells." He sat down and started at his meal. We ate in silence the most part, which I didn't mind. H e asked me how my day was, and I replied "okay, I think I made some friends"

"Oh, that's good, anyone I know?"

"Do you know the Cullen's?"

"Nice bunch, I have never had no trouble from them."

After dinner I washed our plates and went up to my room. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I really liked the feeling of their energy. I'm really starting to miss it. From all of today's events I was bushed, I soon feel to sleep with hoped of tomorrow in mind.

**HEY PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. I'm REALLY JUST MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG SO SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY WELCOM.**

**---------- GO ON CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON-------------**

**GOOD OR BAD I STILL WANT REVIEWS **

.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS I'm BACK WITH CHAPTER 3. I'M GONNA HEAT THINGS UP ABIT. IV GOT IDEAS FOR ANOTHER STORY; IF YOU REVIEW I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT THEM.**

**LAST TIME I CHECKED I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT. ):**

_**Chapter 3**_

_The rest of the week carried on in a blur. The Cullen's energy was still the same. I really am staring to believe that there is something up with all of them, I just don't know what exactly. The more time I spend with them, the more suspicious I become. With sex god Edward and his never resting energy, I really do think he can read minds. I know it sounds crazy but with what I can do, anything is possible. However I don't think he can read my mind though, for whatever reason I don't know._

-Flashback-

There he goes again, concentrating hard on something. I'm sure I heard Edward answer someone's thoughts earlier at lunch, but I pretended not to notice when he got a worried look.

Hmm… I think I might try a little test. I thought to myself "hey Edward just thought I'd tell you that I'm a crazy stalker who watches you PEE!"

He didn't seem to notice, that's nice to know.

-End of Flashback-

_So Edward has no clue about my assumptions of his family's weird energy or talents. Like Jaspers uncanny way of calming the situation if things get awkward or too excitable (Alice anyhow). Alice I'm still stumped with. I have no idea why she just blanks out when her energy goes crazy._

_Because today id Friday, I thing I'm going to have a little fun with the Cullen's today. At lunch I thought I'd mess with Jasper to begin with. I made myself feel suicidaly depressed. The same moment I got a worried glance from him and Edward. (So my suspicions were confirmed). I then decided I'd feel full of lust. Jasper immediately turned round and kissed Alice deeply. Edward and the rest of his family had confused plastered on their faces. I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing in hysterics. Jasper soon broke his kiss and joined in as well. (A.N Bella is able to control her emotions so well because of the energy thing). I got very confused and possibly worried jasper staring directly at me. H e might have guessed that I know something, or things I'm crisps (A.N this is my term for crazy sorry had to be said). Edward also had the same look, probably from hearing Jaspers suspicions. _

_I had just decided on following the Cullen's home, when Alice blanked out again, along with her energy setting off. Edward must of 'heard' something about me, as he and Alice started staring at me for no reason._

_At the end of lunch I walked to chemistry with Edward. During the whole lesson we barely spoke, he just carried on looking at me with a worried expression. _

_After school finished I hurried to the car park to put my plan into action. As soon as I got an eye on my pray, the Cullen's I dropped back so they didn't see me. I made myself go incognito and hovered above them. They seemed to be completely unaware of my present. I let out a little chuckle at this, resulting in the Cullen's looking up, directly at me. Oops. How did they hear my up here, surely I was out of hearing range, strange._

_I followed them, with more space than necessary. Don't want another mishap do we. I stayed in the woods near there mansion. Wow. It was stunning. Three stories, with the whole back wall replaced with glass. This was nice, as I could see what they were doing. I tried to use some help with sound energy to see if I could hear them._

"…_I am sure in my vision, that I saw her out here". Alice answered an unheard question. What's this about visions? And who were then on about? Hopefully not me. WAIT, that means they are on their way out here, they will see me crap!_

_I made myself invisible again just in time, as Alice and Edward walked to where I just was. _

"_So Alice, where is Bella?" Shit she was on about me. But how?_

"_I don't know. I was sure I saw her standing right here" For some reason it pained me to see Alice so upset._

"_I don't think I have ever known your visions to be wrong" Edward looked really confused "let's go over your vision again shall we?"_

"_Well" Alice started."We were in lunch as you know, and then I was suddenly back home. In my vision I decided to go hunting, where I was running through here, that's when I bumped into Bella. So she should've been around here. So why isn't she?" Alice sounded really confused and a tad bit upset._

"_I wish I knew what Bella was thinking, it is so frustrating." Ha so he can read minds just not mine._

"_Well I wish you couldn't read mine, she's so lucky, and she doesn't even know it." Erm yes I do Alice._

"_Well I think that she might know a few things. Like how she was messing with Jasper today at lunch. Either that or she is crazy, which I don't think she is. _She sure is something though." _What did he say, he said it with such love as well. _

"_what was that Edward?" Alice asked amused, Edwards expression looked like he should be blushing. I guess he didn't mean to say it aloud._

_A sudden gust of wind blew from behind me. Alice and Edwards face shot in my direction. If I wasn't invisible, it would've been as if they were looking at me._

"_Do you smell that Edward "Her face looked so baffled?_

"_Yes I do Alice, I would know Bella's scent anywhere." Now things just got awkward. What did he mean by my scent? _

" _I guess we just missed her" Both of them walked around sniffing the air, like animals. This family just got weirder._

"_But her scent just stops though" Alice turns back to Edward_

"_But that's not possible. Is it?" Alice doesn't seem to trust herself no more. Damn I did that to her. I flew about 50 yard away and made myself visible again. I'll let them find me and say I was lost or something._

"_Hello! Hello! Is anyone there!" then I mumbled, quietly, though I think they can hear me fine, that's why I said it. "Of course there is no one there, Bella, you're lost in a damn forest." I carried on walking 'aimlessly' in the direction they are in._

"_Can anybod-"I was cut off by Edwards caring voice_

"_Bella, is that you? What in earth are you out in the middle of a forest?"_

"_oh erm this stay cat ran off with a piece of my streak so I ran after it, soon enough I was lost." I hoped they didn't hear the lie, but took it for embarrassment._

"_May I ask why you are in the forest?" I thought I'd take the conversation off me, and it worked._

"_Well….Edward and just wanted to have a little walk, we only live through those trees" Alice pointed behind her._

"_Oh well that's good, I guess I wouldn't have been lost for long. Would you be able to give me a lift home?"_

"_That wouldn't be a problem Bella" Edward spoke before his sister had a chance to offer. We walked back to their gigantic house. I stoped dead in my tracks to add the surprised effect._

"_WOW, your house is amazing" Alice smiled at this, then showed ne through the house. I didn't see anyone, the must be keeping out my way for some reason._

_Edward took me round to his Volvo in the garage; his was the most normal car there. I stopped and gawked at the others. They all looked expensive and shine._

"_I know, there ostentatious aren't they" he chuckled to himself. "they are more for our own fun, we like to drive fast." He carried on when I didn't reply._

_We carried on and I got into his Volvo. It smelled fantastic. Almost floral but sweat somehow. Soon we were out on the highway. I now know what he meant by he liked driving fast. He was driving at 90 miles an hour._

_Edward chuckled "I would actually call this slow" Wait did he just read my mind._

"_I thought you couldn't read my mind?" Pure shock washed over his face for a split second before he composed himself_

"_What on earth are you on about Bella, of course I couldn't read your mind what are you on about?" oops I didn't mean to say it._

"_Oh I erm.. I know that it-it's just that it came out wrong. I meant to say its like you just read my mind" He seemed to be uncertain to believe me but he must of thought it would do._

"_No I just saw your expression. That's all" oh I guess that's reasonable._

_I think he now knows that I know something. Things are going to be weird now. I hope they will let it go and we both can pretend like nothings up. The rest of the ride home was in silence. When I got back Charlie had ordered a pizza. Oops ._

"_Hey Bells were you been?" He didn't seem that bovered though._

"_Sorry dad I was with friends and I lost track of time." I gave him an apologetic smile._

"_I'm tired I'm off to bed, night dad" I walked to my room, got ready for bed. I soon was out. Wonder what will happen now._

**HEY PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY SPEND A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME AND REVIEW PLEASE. IT MAKES ME HAPPY,**

**I WANT AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS**

**:D **

**LUV U ALL. JUST WANTED TO KNOW SHALL I DO A EPOV? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HEY I'm A LIL' UPSET THAT I DIDN'T GET THOSE REVEIWS. PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME SOOOOO HAPPY.**_

_**CAPTER FOR HERE**_

_**Chapter 4**_

E_POV_

_I just got back from dropping Bella off. Just lately my family thinks something is up. We have had this discussion many times, that's Bella knows something. Like how she seemed to know about Jaspers gift with emotions. As Jasper had said, "_why would she have changed her emotions so drastically for no reason? She must have known what would happen to me, or expected, as she laughed at my reaction." _I wish I knew what Bella was thinking. Which reminds me what did she mean in the car? Does she know that I can read minds? Or that I can't hear her thoughts? Ahh, this is so frustrating, I wonder if she heard in the forest. Possible, if she were snooping like Alice first assumed she was. Like c'mon, who chases after food which gas been in a stray's mouth. She must of heard us coming before hand. _

_So if Bella heard everything, then she must know about us for definite now, damn. I'm going to have do confront her._

"EDWARD! If you do that, I see that you will get annoyed and end up scaring her, then for some reason things got black. SO DON'T!"_ Alice has a loud thinking shout._

"_Well what shall we do about it then, I know she knows something for sure. I even think she heard us in the forest somehow."_

"_Hmm, if she did then that means she definitely knows. Maybe we should trick her onto slipping up." Alice had an evil grin on her face. I like were this is going. And somehow it involves Jasper. Alice had a vision of her plan in action. We both broke down in hysterics. Poor Jasper down stares even burst into fits of giggles._

"Wanna let me in on the joke"_ he thought after he composed himself._

"_Don't worry, you will find out soon enough.". I couldn't wait for school tomorrow. That's a first._

_On our way to school all our family was in on the plan so we were all excited. The day passed by in a blur, and Alice and I were on our way to lunch. Alice had already started our plan._

~flashback~

"Hey Mike"- Now why would Alice Cullen me shouting me.- Mikes confusion was plastered on his face.

"Mike I just wanted to tell you that I heard Bella say she liked you, that's all." Alice skipped off as fast as she came. Leaving Mike dumbstruck on the spot.- Bella likes me. Whoop whoop. I should ask her out. Hmmm I'll do it at lunch-

~end of flash back~

_W e took our usual seats and waited for it all to begin._

"_Hey" Bella announced she arrived with a nervous smile._

_-_Hmm, she knows something alright, or why is she nervous-_ Jasper wondered._

_We all kept our faces blank as we spotted Mike making his way over._

C'mon Mike you can do this, you're a sex machine remember, you can get any girl. Booya- _I had to cough to hide my laugh at his thoughts_.

_**APOV**_

_Yay, Mikes coming over, my plan is so good. This is going to be soooooo funny, I can't wait._

"_Hey Bella" mike said confidently._

"_Hey Mike" Bella swooned. "WHAT!" Bella was angry at him now. Haha._

"_Erm…. I wondered if if..." mike seemed unsure now. Poor mike_

"_Well get it out sillybilly" Bella cued at him. So funny. The look on mikes face is hilarious._

" _well I know you like me so I won-" Bella cut him of_

"_I like you?-(she said amused)-OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE YOU-(angry)-I appsolutly love you soooooo much, I wanna-(love and admiration)- RIPP YOUR GUTS OUT AND FEED THEM TO WOLVES(hate)." Bella huffed and Mike ran away. Bella looked directly at Jasper(still feeling hate I see)_

"_JASPER YOU FUCKING TWAT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. STOP MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS!" Bella tried to climb across the table but me and Edward got hold of her before she hurt herself._

_She calmed down thanks to Jasper and realized what she had done. _

"_So Bella, we know that you know, so tell us what you know." Emmet is so stupid. Edward smirked at my thoughts._

_**BPOV**_

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. They know. Stupid Jasper, and his stupid gift thingy. I guess this isn't that bad, there is nothing wrong with knowing stuff right. There still human. Crap, what if they're not. What if there aliens who now have to kill me for knowing stuff._

"_Erm.." how do I explain. "Well just that you're not normal, but gifted shall I say. Sometimes normal isn't good." I guess that has to do for now. There was relief on their faces, is there more I don't know. OMG they are aliens, well possibly._

"_Bella, how do you know about our gifts?" Alice sounded odd, like she might know the answer._

"_I guess I'm just good at noticing things." That wasn't really a lie, just that a left out the part that I notice there energy. They got the point that, that's all they're going to get._

"_So what about our 'gifts' do you know Bella" Edward asked, while smiling a crooked grin. I completely lost my train of thought._

"_Bella?" Edward seemed to be annoyed with my silence._

"_Oh... Erm... That you might possibly be able to read other people's minds, and you already know that I have cottoned on to Jaspers gift. Alice's' I'm not too sure about though." I didn't quite get what they were on about in the forest. Something about visions. Something about seeing the future maybe. So if I was to smack Alice round the face, though I would never, she might see it. Or maybe it has to be something set in stone. Like yesterday, there was no changing my mind about going to the Cullen's._

_S o what can I decide to do that will make Alice say it out loud to prove my point. Hmm got it. I made myself feel appsolutly shit scared and upset about finding out._

"_I'm soo sorry I found out, I can see that your mad and didn't want no one to know." I was on the verge of tear. I began seeing myself jumping off the bridge just outside of town. I had the up most confidence of doing it. I know that I could save myself at the last minute, but they don't. I hope Alice doesn't get that far in the vision._

_As on cue, Alice's energy wavered and her face went blank. Then her face filled with horror._

"_Bella! Don't you dare jump. What are you thinking?" a huge smile crept on my face._

"_I'm thinking that I know what your gift is now." I said smugly. Her face turned from horror to shock, and then she started sulking._

"_I can't believe you." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing at her pout. Emmet's booming laughter joined in with mine. After a minute or so I managed to calm down._

"_Don't worry Alice I won't be jumping off a bridge any time soon." She seemed to warm up a bit. Edward I noticed didn't let up one bit. The horror was still is his eyes, guess I really scared him, oops. Before I knew what was happening. Edwards strong arms were round me and it didn't feel weird. He lent don't and whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine. _

"_Don't ever do that again." He tried to control his voice but I could still hear the pain. I hugged him tighter. _

"_Sorry" was all I could think of. _

_We didn't speak at all on our way to biology. I wonder what he is thinking, Edwards face is just blank, zombie like. I must have really scared him._

_**EPOV**_

_Bella was apologizing about finding out. She seemed really upset and scared, according to Jasper. She shouldn't feel like that at all. I was just about to tell her it's okay and to calm down when Alice had a vision._

_~vision~_

_Bella was walking across the bridge just outside of town. When she murmured a sorry and stepped on the edge. She then flung her arms out and jumped right out into the air…_

_~end of vision~_

_NO, NO, NO, NO, not Bella, my Bella, how could she do that, I could she leave me. I need Bella I cannot and will not let her do that. _

"_Bella! Don't you dare jump. What are you thinking?" Alice's shrill voice got my attention. Then a huge breathtaking smile erupted on Bella's face. If I weren't so upset I would be stumped by this smile. Why is she smiling is she happy that she is going to kill herself?_

"_I'm thinking that I know what your gift is now." Bella said in a smug voice. What! She put me through all that just to confirm something. I feel like I could just fall apart. At least I have confirmed something as well. I'm in love with a human, not just a human but Bella. What am I going to do about this? What if I end up killing her? I think I'll have to stay away. Jasper gave me a funny look. Bella burst out laughing, but why._

"Alice's face is so funny, a vampire pouting, classic. It's usually Edwards's job to pout." _Emmet thought as he burst out laughing to._

"_Don't worry Alice I won't be jumping off a bridge any time soon" Bella tried to cheer Alice up, but I still didn't feel better. i just couldn't ever lose my Bella. I couldn't help myself I went and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. I then whispered in her ear, "Don't ever do that again." I didn't want to let her go, and then she hugged me back with all her strength and mumbled out an apology._

_I couldn't get the thought out of my head, what if I end up hurting Bella, I would never forgive myself. I need Bella, when she dies I go too. I was too wound up in my thoughts to talk to Bella so I just walked in silence to biology._

_What am I going to do? _

_**SOOOOOO WHAT DO YA THINK?? GOOD/BAD PLEASE DO TELL. REVIEW AND I'LL TELL YOU WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT CHAPPY. WHICH BTW IS GONNA BE WELL GOOD. WITH ABIT MORE EDWARD/Bella FLUFF. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY, JUST WANNA MAKE A BIG SHOUT OUT TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS. LUV YOU ALL, THANX TO THE ONES WHO REVIEWED OR ADDED ME TO THERE FAVOURITES. HERES CHAPTER5 FOR YAZ.**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**BPOV**_

Yesterday I told the Cullen's what I know and confirmed a few things. Edward on the other hand, I am still confused about. He didn't really talk to me for the rest of the day, he seemed to be in his own world. The strange thing is, that I felt odd about his absence. I liked having Edward to talk to. I like watching Edward, I feel very drawn to him. I miss the conversation.

Also, yesterday evening I started getting an odd tingling sensation throughout my body. It wasn't uncomfortable, just odd. This morning it's a lot more pronounced, it feels like pins and needles, and the energies I see have got a lot more vibrant around me. I'm stumped, I have no idea what is going on with me. I know I've never been normal so I don't really know what to expect.

I walked into the kitchen to crab a fruit bar before leaving for school.

"Hey Bells?" Charlie seemed off as well. Wonder what he wants

"Yeah dad?" he seemed hesitant to reply.

"Well, you know how your birthday in a week" he paused so I just nodded. "Well I've been meaning to tell you something, I was planning on telling you then. However I seem to be getting the feeling that I should tell you now." For some reason I didn't want to hear it. He carried on after I didn't say anything,

"I don't know how to say this…. But you should always know that I have, and will always love you like a daughter" he looked straight at me, what did he mean 'like a daughter'.

"What is it dad? It not like I'm adopted am I" he couldn't look at me then. Shit. I'm adopted.

"What the heck!" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"When you was 3, your mum and I found you in the middle of nowhere on your own. You had no recollection of anything. So we took you home and after a year we were able to adopt you hunny. We're are still your parents." He was looking worried now. I will still always love my them.

"Don't worry dad I still love you. But I look so much like you though" this is true; I have his brown hair and eyes.

"I know you do now, that's the weirdest thing. When we found you, you had grey eyes and white hair. But not soon after it began to change"

Now I was really confused. "Does that even happen?"He chuckled.

"I don't know but it did with you." He smiled at me then.

Just then the pins and needles went haywire, and I dropped to the floor in pain. "Ahh. Make it stop" I couldn't stop screaming or crying. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I thought I could hear my dad screaming but I couldn't concentrate on him. Everything was going fuzzy. And then I couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. I was in total darkness. Then it kind of felt like I was floating.

"Bless be bluespark" I sharply turned to see I Goddess, who I couldn't describe.

"Are you talking to me?" I was really confused, what did she call me?

"Of course Bluespark." I just looked at her gone out. "What did you call me?"

"Your true name, Bluespark" she reached out and touched my hand.

"Were am I and what am I doing here"

" You are in the spirit land but will return shortly, I brought you here to talk about your past and future. To tell you who you are." I did want to know this stuff, so I guess I listen.

"Okay but why now?

"Because you did know that you wasn't Bella till now, so know you wanted to know. You reached me with your spirit." I just looked at her.

"So now I will tell you your story."

It seemed like we talked for days. I found out that I'm the only one of my kind. I'm something like a hybrid spirit. All my ancestors come from different mythological back grounds. I found out that vampires, Shapeshifters, werewolves and witches are real. Even though all the witches are dead now. I found out that a pure soul is I whole different kind of soul all together, and are rare. I'm a pure soul and part of all of those listed mythical creatures. Well more of some then others. I'm more of a witch and a vampire, than I am a shapeshifter or a werewolf. But I still have some of their DNA.

The Goddess explained to me that I'm the only one because the others don't even mange to be born or they are killed off. I and the few others who were born were pure souls. People did try to kill me but failed. Then I suddenly vanished. Thanks to my mum and dad. I learnt that I'm the one that changed my appearance; I just didn't realize I was doing it.

The last thing I was told, is that next week, during the new moon, my powers or my heritage will tenfold to their fullest. The new moon so happens to be October 11th, my 17th birthday. One hell of a birthday.

"So I am going to become a Goddess on earth?" I asked the Goddess.

" something like that." She laughed a bell like laugh, it was mesmerizing.

" I have to go now Bluespark." She turned to leave.

"Wait… will I see you again?" she just smiled and disappeared.

I felt like I was falling now, it felt right though. I didn't know if I was going fast or slow. Then I heard a voice, not any voice but Edwards.

"Bella please, please come back to me." He sounded like he was crying his eyes out. He shouldn't be in pain over me.

"I never had the chance to tell you how much I love you, I need you." I was speechless, I wanted to tell him I loved him to, but I couldn't find my voice.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

The noise was annoying, but I feel like I should be worried.

"CARLISLE! Oh don't leave me Bella, no, no, no, I can't live without you." he sounded like his insides were being ripped apart. Am I dying, I can't die, I need to stay alive for him, I love him to. I don't want to hurt him like this.

"Sorry Edward I there is nothing I can do now son." An unknown voice said solemnly. What I'm not dead. I'm right here. I felt Edwards face in my hair. If I can feel I can't be dead. I won't allow it. WAKE UP Bella. Nothing the Blue spark I can't die yet. Hmm… WAKE UP BLUESPARK. I felt a whoosh of air fill my lungs.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Bella..." the happiness in his voice did it. My eyes opened, I found his face, so close to mine. My lips crushed to his, and I have never felt more alive. "I love you to, Edward Cullen." His face lit up and he hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

_**EPOV**_

I was just about to set off for school when, my dad got a call.

"Hello, Carlisle speaking…..What! I'm on my way, try to clear her airways." With that he hung up. Edward! Its Bella, something's happened son. With that we rushed into his BMW and raced down the streets. We got there minutes. We rushed in the house as fast as we could. The sight I saw almost killed me. Bella's lifeless body was on the floor; Charlie was desperately trying to resuscitate her. Blood was coming out of her mouth, ears and eyes. It looked like she was crying tears of blood. The sight shocked me, I couldn't move. I could hear her faint heartbeat.

"Charlie, can you tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked

"well um.. we were talking, she was appsolutly fine. Then she toppled over in pain. She wouldn't stop screaming, and then suddenly she blacked out. As soon as I saw the blood I rang you. I didn't know what else to do." Charlie said between sobs. He was thinking of what he just told her. My Bella was adopted, but I can tell he loves her like his own.

Bella started having violent fits. Carlisle tried to restrain her, but as soon as it started it ended. I noticed her heartbeat was really slow and uneven. "I have got to get her to mine now! Its already set up, it would be better for her there" "Charlie we will ring when we have got her stabilized" Charlie just nodded"

I helped move Bella into the car I drove as fast as I dared with Bella in the back. When we got to the house Carlisle carried Bella to the prepped room. "Edward I will shout you when I'm done, it won't help you being in there with her." All I can do now is just wait.

Charlie just left. It's been 5 days now, 5 days of Bella being in a coma. Carlisle doesn't know happened or why. He is totally distraught that he couldn't do more. I haven't left her side once; Carlisle has explained to me that her body has shut down and her brain has little energy left. He told me that she has little chance, without the life support. I feel like my heart has shattered. If she goes I go to. All of my family are worried about me and Bella. I just block their thoughts out now, and concentrate on Bella. "Bella please, please come back to me." I broke down into dry sobs.

"I never had the chance to tell you how much I love you, I need you." Just then the monitor changed.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

What her heart stopped, this isn't good. "CARLISLE! Oh don't leave me Bella, no, no, no, I can't live without you." He rushed into the room, and started to try and re-start her heart. After a few minutes of this he turned to me with a sullen face.

"Sorry Edward I there is nothing I can do now son." My world just ended lent forward and just continued dry sobbing into her hair. I don't know how long I was like that before I realized the monitor is registering her heart beet again. "Bella.." I was so relieved. My world started again. Then before I even knew what was happening I was kissing my reason to live.

I'm so happy for you son. Carlisle thought as he left the room. The next 6 words just made me the happiest guy on earth.

"I love you to, Edward Cullen."

**I'm gonna leave it there. Tell me what you thought**

**I don't mind if you have nice or bad things to say I still want those reviews.**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I still don't own Twilight ): **_

**_thanx for all the hits and reviews and for the people who added me to the favourites/ story alerts so i thought id update agin for you_**

_**I'm ill so I thought I'd write this chapter straight after the last.**_

_**Chapter**__** 6**_

BPOV

It was 3 days till my birthday. 3 days till my powers finally kick in. I'm not sure if I wanted it or not, but there is no avoiding it. Carlisle let me go home after I woke up; he was shocked at my full recovery. I couldn't tell him what happened; he probably would think I'm crazy anyway. So that means I couldn't tell them I knew that they was vampires.

I knew that something big was going to happen in a few days. I could feel the changes that were happening. My senses were getting sharper. I couldn't really see energies no more, but that was an accident anyway. However I can still feel them, I think. They are more like forces which I can control, the goddess told me that I could create and destroy forces or energy. I know that is meant to be impossible, but it is something great I could do. I haven't tried it yet though, as I have no clue how to do it.

As well as the changes I could feel, there were physical changes to. Like I swear I was getting taller. My hair colour seems to be darkening. It's almost black now. The weirdest change is my eyes. I noticed them as I was about to get in the shower. The edges of my brown eyes were changing colour. My left eye had a lime green colour spreading out, and my right eye had a turquoise colour spreading out.

The next morning my hair was totally pitch black, making my skin look paler. My eyes had changed all together now. One bright green. One bright blue. The edges were a darker shade, giving them I striking look. I was about 5'7'' now. How was I supposed to hide this from Charlie?

I made my way down stairs, were I bumped into my dad.

"Bells, is that you?" my dad seemed as shocked as I was.

"Yeah dad it's me, and before you ask I don't know. You said it happened before. Well now it's happened again."

"Hmm.. I guess it could. Do you think what happened with you had anything to do with it?"

"I guess it could of, my guess is as good as yours" with that I left for school. This was my first day back since the incident. I can't wait to see Edward. If feels like forever since I last saw him. We are together now, I can't believe it.

The whole drive there, I was just hoping that no one realizes the change. I knew that wasn't possible, but I could hope couldn't I? it took longer getting to school today, as there was snow everywhere- again another change which was unexpected- to my surprise no one seemed to notice the difference in my appearance. I got a few hellos but no one said anything. Strange.

I was just nearing the edge of the car park when I slipped on the ice. I cut my hand. Damn, I hope my blood doesn't affect the vamps too much. I was just about to get up when I felt strange force coming my way. I heard a screeching noise not to long after that. Then I saw it then, a van had hit a patch of ice wrong and was out of control. It was heading straight for me. The force of the van was too much for me to handle. I was still week from the incident. I couldn't move, I was too shocked. I knew I had to do something or I was going to get smushed. I had only mere seconds when all I saw was blue. It looked like blue fire, it was everywhere, and then it was gone. The sight before my eyes was unbelievable. Anywhere around me in a 3 meter radius was reduced to ashes. All was scorched. The van was even further back. What the hell happened?

_**EPOV**_

Bella seemed happy about us being together. I was over the moon because Bella loved me back. I know that being together is wrong. A vampire and a defenseless human, who is clueless of the fact of me being a vampire might I add. It was a miracle that she turned out appsolutly fine. Carlisle gave the okay for her to go home the same day. I personally think that something is not right. In the small amount of time I spent with Bella, I noticed that Bella grew slightly in height, and her scent. If it wasn't bad enough, it got more appetizing. For the next two days I didn't see Bella at all. I could wait to see her at school. That morning I drove to school like usual.

_-I see Bella is back. Wonder what happened to her. She looks like she did last week; I don't think she nearly died at all-_

This got my attention because as well as Jessica's thoughts, anyone else's thoughts were about the same. That Bella doesn't look different, she doesn't look like she almost died. But that wasn't what got my attention. When they pictured Bella, they pictured someone else. She did look like belle but had different coloured hair and this Bella had different colour eyes.

That's when I saw her truck, and the person getting out of it was the different version of Bella. Don't get me wrong this Bella was still beautiful, but there was a certain edge to her look. She looked like a vampire apart from the eyes. She has grown more too. She has to be about 5'7'' now. Why didn't anyone else notice. I guess my family do.

_-is that Bella, what happened to her, she looks like one of us-Emmet_

_-hmm not to bad Bella, wonder what brought that on- Jasper_

_-How did I not see this coming-Alice_

We were all to busy gawking at my Bella that were too late, she slipped on the ice. It would have been funny if she hadn't of cut her hand. Her scent hit us like a brick wall. It had definitely changed over the last 2 days. It took all our will power not to go over there and suck her dry.

We didn't realize that people had started screaming, we were all to shocked over her scent. That's when I noticed it, Tylers van had lost control, and in moment be were Bella is, Bella was still on the floor, we were all too late to do anything. My Bella was going to be taken from me again. I didn't want to watch but I couldn't look away. Then this mighty blue fire erupted from, what looked like Bella's palm. What the fuck?. If I had blinked I would of missed it. The area around my love was all scorched, nothing would of survived. The van was nowhere near my Bella. What did Bella do? She looked as confused as me, or the rest of my family.

_-What did Bella just do? I'm sure it was her-Rose_

_-cool, did Bella do that? No that shrimp couldn't possibly-Emmet_

_-I did not see that coming-Alice_

_-Did that come from her cut?-Jasper_

_I_ ran at human pace to my Bella, " Bella are you okay?"

"I think so, what just happened, one second I was a gonna then poof the van was gone. And what was the blue fire?" Did Bella not realize that she created the strange blue flame?

"Bella hunny, you caused the blue fire, you're the one that caused the van to go flying and scorched everything around you" Alice chipped in. Bella had the funniest expression on her face, she looked bewilder. We all chuckled at her. She didn't seem to like this, we all stopped when we saw a blue glow covering her hands

"Erm Bella" jasper pointed to her hands

" oh sorry.." she murmured

_-remind me never to get on Bella's bad side" Emmet is really such an idiot._

Bella looked past us to the van. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw people trying to get Tyler out. "I killed him" she squeaked before she dashed over to help. Poor Bella, I don't need Jasper to know how guilty she feels.

_**BPOV**_

When I got there i had to push past everyone. I smelt the blood before I saw it. No way Tyler could of survived. When mike and Mr. Dean dragged out his lifeless body I pushed them out the way and tried to get his pulse. Nothing. This can't be happening, I won't let it. I started doing compressions on his chest. I kept this up. Every so often I would but my ear to his chest, still nothing. People behind me kept telling me it wasn't my fault, that there was nothing I could do; it was too late for him.

I was bawling my eyes out. I wasn't giving up just yet. A light blue glow started to seep out of my palms while I was still doing my compression. I kept hoping that I would help somehow. Then to everyone's surprise he started breathing. I listened to his heart, to find it beating strong. I notice his head was pretty banged up. I wonder… I rested my palms on each side of his head. Again the light blue surrounded his head. The gashes healed before my eyes. I don't think people were paying attention, thank god.

"He's breathing" I almost shouted between happy sobs. Everyone rushed back to my side then. I left them to it, as EMT's started to arrive the. I stepped back from the crowd then. Edwards's strong cold arms wrapped around my waist, he whispered in my ear "Good job Bella, you did amazing." I realized how worn out I was then. Everything went black then.

I woke up in a hospital bed.

"Hey Bella nice of you to join us" Edward chuckled

"you're in the hospital Bella, you fainted, but don't worry it was just from exhausted. You need to rest for a few days that's all." He smiled while holding my hand. I remembered it now.

"how's Tyler? Is he okay, did he make it?" I spat out as fast as I could.

"Calm down Bella, he is fine thanks to you." He gave me a look of admiration.

"he is actually right next door, if you wanna go see him."

I jumped off the bed and almost ran to his room. I lightly tapped on the door before walking in "hey Tyler, how you doing?" he smiled at me.

"Bella if it wasn't for you I would probably be dead right now. I got told how you didn't want to give up, even when others told you to." He looked like he was about to cry. I went and hugged him, but stopped when he flinched. "oops, so what's the verdict." He laughed then.

"He has a few cracked ribs, but we are not sure if that's from the crash or your compressions. Minor cuts and bruises, but all in all a very lucky lad." Carlisle butted in.

"Sorry about your ribs, I guess I got carried away" Tyler laughed some more.

"It's okay, rather have e few cracked ribs than death, how can I ever thank you Bella?"

"It's okay, it was kind of my fault you crashed." He was about to argue when Carlisle spoke up

"Bella may I have I word with you?" I nodded and we walked outside into the corridor.

" Edward informed me of how you saved him. His torn heart wasn't beating, he was already dead on impact. You healed him, made his heart stronger than ever, he might even live well into his 100s" he laughed once and continued " he should have had un-reparable brain damage but the scans show no nothing. How did you do that Bella?" I didn't know what to say.

"Erm... I don't really know all the facts but do know some stuff. I can't explain now though."

" I understand, how about you come by my house tomorrow and we will have a little talk" he said reassuringly.

" sure that's sound okay." I guess I couldn't hurt could it? If they know. They might even be able to help

_**So that's chapter 6 for ya.**_

_**Please review. Xxxxx**_

_**I will update asap**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg I can't believe all the hits I'm getting, and reviews, I love you all. I write for you. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**If any of you noticed I do make stupid mistakes like saying its Friday and then saying there's school the next day. If you could just go along with it because I'm too stupid to realize I do it.**

**I don't and will never own Twilight or the characters. I just like messing with them.**

**Chapter 7**

Okay, so yesterday I nearly died, but ended up killing someone, but I brought them back. I would say that was quite an eventful day. Charlie keeps calling me a hero. I don't know why though, I guess it's because he didn't know that I'm the one that hurt him in the first place. Anyone who saw the blues flames, just guessed it was the vans engine blowing up. Edward keeps comforting me by saying that it wasn't my fault it was my instincts trying to save my own ass. Well he didn't say it like that but you get the picture.

I wasn't going to school today as I am supposed to be 'resting'. However I'm on my way to the Cullen's to talk about what's going on. It was still early, about nine in the morning. Charlie is at work so he doesn't know about my little trips. As soon as I pulled up, Edward was there, like always. He pulled me into a hug, and little peck on the lips.

When we got inside I was lead into their living room (bit ironic don't you think), and I had a strange feeling of déjà-vu. I sat next to Edward and everyone looked at me to start talking.

So I started telling them my story from the beginning. From my original powers; to my little get together with the Goddess in the spirit world. I told them about my heritage, about the events yesterday, and lastly, about my upcoming birthday, which is tomorrow.

I was glad that they didn't interrupt me as I was telling my story. They saved their questions till after.

"So, you do know that were vamps right.? And you found out about the 'gift' because of the energy thing?" Emmet asked the easiest questions.

"Yes I know your vamps, and yes that's how I found out."

"So your part everything, and you're the only one. Do you think that's why your blood smells so tempting?" Rosalie seemed really curios.

" that might be the reason." Then Emmet shouted his next question at me.

"you said that what happened yesterday was only a bit of your power, but tomorrow that will increase a lot wont it?, wow, imagine that" he seemed to be thinking to himself now.

"Bella, Emmet does have a good point, you will be extremely powerful, you must remember not to get carried away" Carlisle always thinks the right thoughts

"I will Carlisle, but I might need help" I looked at them all then.

"Of course darling" Esme is so loving, she is so like my mum in many ways. We were all silent then. I guess they all was thinking about what I have just told them. I notice Edward hadn't said a word yet. I looked at him and he seemed worried

"Edward? Are you alright?" he snapped out of it then.

"It's just that, you mentioned that some people want you dead. I was just thinking that others would want you to, for their own personal weapon" he seemed to be getting angry. "I will not let anyone hurt you Bella."

"You don't have to Edward, no one knows what I am, and they never will." I smiled at him, this thankfully calmed him down.

"Even if people did know, or tried anything. After tomorrow, Bella can just beat them shitless. They would be stupid challenging Bella." Emmet's booming voice filled the room. H e seemed deep in thought then.

"Emmet I think you should take your own advise, I can see to thinking about attacking me." He just looked at me shocked. While everyone else started laughing.

"Bella why do you think your appearance changed?" Alice caught me off guard with that one

"I honestly have no idea" she looked a bit disappointed.

"Maybe is something to do with your shapeshifting powers, or the witch powers" Jasper said hoping to cheer his wife up. He would do anything for her.

"Maybe, maybe not, I was thinking Bella, would you like to do some straining. It might help with controlling your powers tomorrow?"

"Now that Carlisle m'man is a good idea." I got a few chuckles at that

We spent hours practicing. To begin with we could figure out how to begin to create the energy as Carlisle calls it. We eventually decided on that for now, as my powers aren't complete yet I needed a catalyst. In my case blood has to be drawn. Edward didn't like this idea at all, but he got voted against. I made a shallow cut on my palm and not moments after, I was able to draw about the blue energy. I can now make the energy bend to my will, send it further, make it more concentrated etc. we also discovered other little traits. I could use a really diluted form to created a defensive wall. One very frustrated Emmet later, we discovered that its impenetrable.

After the training Carlisle brought up the idea of me getting an apprenticeship at the hospital with him. I like this idea, as I will be using my powers to help, not destroy. Edward liked this to, as it doesn't involve my blood. Even with all the exertion I have put in today I still didn't feel tired. Carlisle suggested its to do with my vampire side coming out.

I left about 4 to make sure Charlie doesn't come home and not find me there. Edward came with me, which I didn't object to. He helped me with my chores, cleaning and cooking Charlie's dinner. He mostly watched me cook with a disgusted face. Things took a bit longer than usual, Edward is very detracting, but I'm not complaining. Edward is a very good kisser.

Charlie arrived not long after I finished. Edward left of course, but he said he will be back later.

"I m still not use to your appearance bells" he smiled. " or the fact that the towns calling you a hero" I blushed at that. The conversation carried on like that. After we finished I washed up, said night to Charlie before getting in the shower. I put on my p.j's and went to my room. Then I opened my window and whispered "Edward? You there?" I felt like such I fool. There was a slight breeze then Edward whispered into the back of my neck "mmm you smell even better, when your hair is wet" he sniffed again "just mouthwatering." I turned round to face him, our faces just inches apart. His eyes were full of thirst and lust.

"In a good or bad way?" I whispered.

"both" he said as he crushed his lips to mine." It was amazing. Every time I deepened the kiss, he just went further. I was loving it. I don't know how long we was at it for, but I didn't care. His tooth snagged my lip, I tasted it then. My blood on my lip, I felt his muscles go rigid in my grasp. He licked my lower lip before pulling away with I moan.

"I don't mind, go on, you can have a taste if you want" I don't know what I was thinking. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be wrong.

"Bella I cant.." he seemed to be fighting an inner battle."

"I know you won't go too far, and I have a good feeling the venom wont effect me, as I'm part vampire." I pulled myself up to him, but he pulled back. "No Bella, you put too much trust in me." I had such a gut feeling that I should do this. I used I small amount of energy, and formed it into a shape of a blade. I then made a little cut on my wrist. He couldn't help himself then. He bit into my wrist, ever so gently, it didn't hurt. It was pleasure able. Endorphins were flowing in my body, I moaned with pleasure. It seemed to be getting to Edward too. He grunted also as he let go of my wrist. He started kissing my neck. The next thing I know, we were laid in my bed. He grabbed my knee and pulled it over his hip.

"I love you Edward" I whispered as he brought his lips to mine. Then out of nowhere he was gone, but he whispered from somewhere, my closet perhaps. "Shh Bella, your dad is on his way up". I pretended to be asleep, as Charlie peeked in the door. I knew when he was gone, as Edwards arms were wrapped around me.

"What was that Bella?" Edward asked accusingly.

"Don't ask how I know, but I think it's called a blood tie. It's meant to be the closest anyone can get to each other. Like a kind of unspoken marriage, if you may"

"I like the sound of that. Now belle you need to sleep. Tomorrows a big day." I nestled into his chest and drifted off.

**More Edward and Bella fluff. Review and tell me your thoughts so far.**

**If anyone wants me to read their stories or tell me about the ideas I will. Don't hesitate to ask.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey just letting you know that my laptop is broken so I am using this stupid one so I might not be able to update as often as I have been and it doesn't have spell check so please put up with my failure in English. And I start my A-levels on the 7th so that might slow me down a bit. **

**I love all my readers so I promise you I won't leave you hanging.**

**p.s I am in need of a beta**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I was sitting on a branch, when Bella opened the window and began to whisper/shout me. The look on her beautiful face was amusing, she seemed a bit embarrassed. As I shot passed her, her scent enveloped me. Her wet hair just intensified it.

"Mmm, you smell even better when your hair is wet. I leaned in closer to her neck better smell

"Just mouth-watering" She turned to face me then, because I was so close, our faces were inches apart. I started to feel feeling which were new to me. I wanted Bella in different ways now.

"In a good or bad way" My Bella whispered. I couldn't resist it any longer "both" I stated, as I crushed my lips to her soft warm ones.

Every time I wanted to deepen the kiss, Bella did, like she new what I was thinking. I didn't want to stop, I was loving it too much to do so. However I wasn't paying enough attention, as my tooth snagged her fragile bottom lip.

It hit me then, the taste of her delicious blood. All I felt doing then was to drain her dry. Let the wonderful blood quench my thirst. I don't know how I managed it; it took all my strength to stop. I pulled away and a small moan left my lips.

"I don't mind, go on, you can have a taste if you want" What the hell was she thinking, was she suicidal. I could never. The animal side of me thought over wise.

"No Bella I can't"

"I know you won't go too far, and i have a good feeling the venom wont effetct me, as I am part vampire" she pulled herself up to me, as i pulled back. i would never forgive myself.

"No Bella, you put too much trust in me." Then Bella formed something that resembled a blade, she must be suicidal as she cut her wrist. Watching and smelling the dreaded blood overwhelmed me.

However, I made sure that I was gentle. To begin with the blood reacted as usual, but then I noticed that it wasn't just for 'food' as some may put. Instead if felt like a bond is forming, like I could feel Bella, as if she was part of me. I felt her pleasure, which naturally made me feel pleasure.

The blood didn't seem to important now, so I let go and decided on kissing her neck. We fell back on to Bella's bed, I ran my hand down her leg, were I stopped and pulled her knee up to my hip.

"I love you Edward" My love whispered. I was brought back to reality were I heard Charlie's thoughts-_well I'm off, lets check on Bella though-_ I leapt up, and hid in Bella's closet. She mustn't have seen, as she was looking round franticly.

"Shh Bella, your dad is on his way up"

I had to stop myself laughing at her pretend sleeping. As soon as the coast was clear, I wrapped my arms around my Bella. What the hell did I just experience.

"What was that Bella?" A confused look was on her face.

"Don't ask how I know, but I think it's called a blood tie. It's meant to be the closest anyone can get to each other. Like an unspoken marriage if you may" she looked hopeful then

"I like the sound of that. Now Bella you need to sleep. Tomorrows a big day" she nuzzled my chest a slowly drifted off to sleep. I don't think I could ever be happier. I noticed then that Bella's blood held no allure to me. Maybe this could work.

**BPOV**

I woke in such a great mood. Last night could not have gone better. I opened my eyes to see Edward's staring state back. A smile erupted on to my face.

"Morning birthday girl" I completely forgot, but I don't feel any different.

"Bella, if you don't mind, could you let me out of your death grip" What was he on about. I realised then, that I had my left arm around his neck. My right latched onto his ribs and my right leg up and over is hip.

"Umm...sorry bout that." I could feel myself blushing.

"It's okay Bella" He grinned my favourite grin.

"Don't I get a birthday kiss?" He chuckled at that, and leant down and kissed me ever so softly. He pulled away too quickly for my liking. As he turned to lie back down, I moved so that I ended up straddling his hips. He looked a bit shocked, but before he could do anything, I leaned forward and our lips touched. He didn't seem to protest. I didn't notice when Edward moved us, so that i was laid down on the bed. The lusts in his eyes were even more of a turn on. He then started trailing kisses down my neck, then back again. "Now this is a birthday kiss."

Again Charlie interrupted us "Bella! Hey birthday girl, time to wake up."

"I'm awake. No worries." I got up to fast, I toppled over slightly. Edward caught me and lifted me up bridal style. "I will leave you to get ready and meet you at school love" He put me down, placed a soft kiss on my head and left.

I got ready after my shower, and headed down stairs, to be greeted by Charlie. He gave me a quick hug, and then gave me my present. I opened it to find a rather old fashioned necklace. It had a locket were you place pictures in. one side there was me as a baby, on the other was a much younger Charlie. I loved it. Charlie explained to me how he has to work but he assured me he will be back later. I decided on ' flying today'. I didn't get very far, for some reason I couldn't control my gift. Probably just charging so it can increase. I guessed that I would have to wait till night before it kicks in. i then decided on walking as it was still early. I soon noticed that I was being followed.

Every time i turned around the same car was parked on the corner. i told my self i was being paranoid. As soon as I turned a corner, I couldn't help but hide before they drove round. I hid in a bush, but I could still see the road. Not to long after the car went past. I didn't see the driver but I was sure I didn't know them I decided to take the long way through the forest. I got to school in time though, thanks to getting up early.

When Edward spotted me coming out of the forest he ran to me.

"Bella" he gave me a quick kiss. "Decided to go for a walk this morning?"

"Yeah, its nice once in a while." I didn't want to worry him for the time being.

"Hey Bells, you got your cools powers yet?" Trust Emmet to be the most excited.

"Not yet, tonight probably. I actually don't have any powers at the moment." I got worried looks off all of them.

"We will protect you Bella, until you re-gain them" Alice stated what the others were thinking. We walked on to the school and headed for our classes. Mike came up to me during first period.

"Hey Bella, your uncle was looking for you before school, he told me to give you this." He handed me a letter.

_Mongrel..._

_I finally found you._

_Come to the car park as soon as you have read this._

_Do not tell no one were you are really going._

_If you don't come i will hurt your friends and your vamp pals._

_i can harm them..... Do as you're told! Or else. _

_P.S we have your 'dad'_

I scrunched the paper up in my hand. I ran out of class, as fast as my legs could carry me. I kept hoping none of the Cullen's would notice me go, until it's too late.

I made it to the car park without being spotted. I spotted the car I saw this morning, but before I made it any closer, strong arms grabbed me. Something hit me over the head really hard. I could feel the blood trickling down my neck.

"Don't kill the girl" said some voice

"Sorry" my captor apologised while forcing a black bag over my head. I couldn't think properly, my head was hurting to much. I vaguely notice that I was being tied up and I think, but I'm not sure, that I was thrown in the boot of a car.

Blackness started to take over, "EDWARD" was my last thoughts before the car started to drive off, and I fell unconscious.

**_MWAHAHAHA. I KNOW ITS A BIT OF A CLIFFY._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK : p_**

**_iI know its short but i have just figured out how to up load when it keeps telling you its the wrong file :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back with chapter 9.**

**I cant believe all the hits I'm getting. Here's a big shout out to all my reviewers and people who add me on the favourites etc. I love you all.**

**just thought id say, her captors are the people from her past - there not mentioned much- James and the volturi come in later**

**DISCLAIMER- I will never own twilight-ever- *jumps off a bridge***

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

Going to school, over and over again can get boring. I only show up for my Bella. Bella is all I can think about now. I was in Spanish when Mike's thoughts reached me.

_-Wonder why Bella left so suddenly, at least I got a nice view of her arse as she left-_

I left his thoughts, as I didn't really want to listen further, and searched for Angela's instead.

_- Poor Bella, must of gone to the loo, she didn't look too well. Probably ate something bad or was extremely nervous about something-_

Her thoughts were acceptable. I guess Bella must be feeling nervous about later. Just then I heard the one person's thoughts I never expected to hear.

"EDWARD" I would have been overjoyed to hear my loves thoughts but I wasn't. The pure panic in her voice was terrifying. Something must of happened, but what.

_-Edward, calm down man, what's eatin you ?- _

Of course Jasper could feel my panic. I just indicated for him to follow me, as I hurried out of the lesson.

"Alice, Emmet, Rose" I said, I knew the could hear me. They soon showed up next to me and jasper.

"So Edward who died?" stupid Emmet

"Something's wrong with Bella, I just know it." they all looked at me gone out.

"well what lesson is she meant to be in? we could go check on her" Rose stated.

" that's the thing, she left her lesson in a rush some were, and she looked terrified. Then I am certain I heard her panic stricken thoughts shout my name"

_- is that possible, why can he now hear her thoughts-(Rose)_

_-sounds fishy to me-(Emmet)_

_-I just wish I could see Bella's future, I might have seen what happened-(Alice)_

_-What made her leave her lesson so suddenly- (Jasper)_

"Alice what do you mean you cant see Bella?" she looked ashamed and looked at the floor

" I don't know, but I couldn't see her all day, I assumed it had to do with her new powers"

" well lets go see if we can find her shall we?" Jasper said, tying to take the conversation away from his wife. We all nodded and left to see if we can find any traces of me love. First we checked the office to see if Bella stopped by. Nothing. Next we checked the toilets, still nothing. I was getting more and more anxious by the second. Then we decided to start were left. We followed her scent from her last class out to the car park.

The first thing I spotted stopped me dead in my tracts, on the floor was a slight puddle of her blood.

-_oh no-_

_-something bad must of happened-_

_- hmm, it seems to make a trail-_

Emmet followed the trail and stopped at the edge of the car park

" hey guys, I just stopped, she must have been put in a car, there are tyre tracks." I stopped paying attention. All I could think was that my Bella had been injured. Injured and kidnapped. Injured and kidnapped and possibly dead.

**BPOV**

I awoke in a dark cramped space. I must still be in the trunk. The car was still moving. How long had I been unconscious for, I could be miles and miles away. My head was pounding and my limbs were numb form lying on them. I could hear mumbles but that was it. I tried to move around but just ended up in a more awkward position, but I did managed to move the gag from my mouth.

"WERE THE FUCK IS MY DAD! IF YOU HAVE HURT HIM I WILL KILL YOU SON-OF-A-BITCHES OR SO HELP ME" The murmurs stopped and the car slowed down until it eventually was still.

I heard the doors open then shut and footsteps on the gravel. The boot door flung open and I was pulled on and swat on the floor. A slight moan of pain escaped my lips. I looked up to see 3 men towering over me.

"Hey bitch we finally caught up with you after all these years" a ruff voice came from the biggest of the 3, I guessed he was the leader.

" What the hell do you want with me! And were is my dad?" All three just laughed at me

"We don't have your dad never did" chuckled the smallest one

"And we don't need a reason to want you dead, you just being the mongrel you are is enough of a reason. You shouldn't exist" the leader said as he spat in my face. I felt both relieved and hurt that they didn't have my dad. Relieved the he was safe and hurt that I was fooled.

I took in my surroundings and noticed that the sun was setting. I smiled in my mind. Not long till my full powers awaken, and when they do these fools are goners. I don't think they know about that though, as none have my kind made it this far.

"our sources lead us to you, but we was disappointed when we found you. We was hoping for more of a fight, but as it seems you are powerless. At least you cant stop us from torturing you to death now. I cant wait, its gonna be so much fun." All 3 chucked at this.

The next thing they did surprised me, the untied all the restraints they put on me. I stood up and tried to watch all of them. The started to move, trying to surround me, and it worked. When I looked to the guy behind me, I was hit in the ribs my the guy in front., and as soon as I looked at him the 3rd guy attacked me. It kept like this what seemed like eternity. I ached everywhere, I couldn't stand and was loosing blood.

" its time to end this" with a menacing voice the leader raised a gun to my head. I closed my eyes and waited for my death.

I heard a bang but felt no impact, what I did feel was energy surging through my whole body. It seemed to be healing my injuries with it. I started to feel stronger and stronger. I opened my eyes to see 3 very confused and scared men.

I realised that was in the middle of what seemed to be visible energy. It was cylinder shaped with a blue haze like appearance. I threw my head back and saw that it reached the heavens, the dark clouds circling around it. I looked back to the men, the leader seemed to have composed him self. He raised his gun for the second time and shot. As soon as the bullet it the energy wall it disintegrated to nothingness.

They all started to retreat but stopped when a thunderous bang erupted from the sky, and with it the energy started to descend from the clouds. It rushed down into me. I finally felt whole and ever so powerful.

" you made a grave mistake trying to kill me" the shied away from my voice. It had like a doubling affect, with about 3 different octaves above each other.

I raised my hand out in front of me in the direction of the men. They got up and started to retreat again, but I wasn't going to allow that . With just a though from me the smallest cried out in agony, his whole body tore apart bit from bit. The other saw it and began to run for the lives. I looked at the other guy and ripped him to shreds too. I turned my attention to the leader, he began to float off the ground back to be. I looked in his eyes as he spoke.

" there are more of us out there, and they will get you and your family" His screams filled the air as I tore limb from limb, cell from cell.

"B-Bella ?" questioned a voice I knew too well. I turned to face the whole family. I saw different feelings from them, shock, fear, confusion, horror and disgust. All of it was aimed at me.

"What have I just done, I am a monster" I whispered in my overpowering voice. I couldn't think started. Everything went black again. The last thing a saw was Edward running to catch me.

**SOOOO WHAT DO YA THINK? I KIND OF MADE IT UP ON THE SPOT LOL so its abit short hope you dont mind**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back with chapter 10. Wow thanks for all the reviews so far, I just love them. I have now reached over a 1000 hits- which I think is bloody great.**

**Guess what ? I still don't own anything to do with twilight. Nada.**

**Chapter 10 ****J**

**EPOV**

I lost my Bella. We was all searching round drastically trying to catch on to Bella's scent but to avail. We just couldn't seem to pick it up anywhere.

_- if your really wanted to find Bella you would ask the wolves-_ Jasper always thinks tactically. He was right, the wolves have a much greater sense of smell than we do.**(A.N YES THE WOLVES ARE INVOLVED, AND PRETEND THAT THEY HAVE BETTER SENSES)**

"I think you are right Jasper" the others looked to me than to him.

"I was thinking that we should ask the wolves to help us"

We debated about this for a few minutes but we all came to the conclusion to ask the wolves. We ran to the borderline and waited till one of them showed up. The leader was the first to arrive, then the rest did. Me and my family were shocked to see 5 gigantic wolves. **( Also the wolves can talk if wolf form)**

" what do you want leeches?" the one called Paul spat at us.

" We came to ask for help" they all laughed in our faces. Stupid dogs.

" Chief Swan's daughter Bella has been taken, and we need your help to find her scent and follow it." this shut them up straight away. The one called Jake looked furious.

"What do you mean she was taken!"

" As I said we followed her scent and blood but she was put in a car, you know that you can follow the scent so will you?" the all seem to be having a internal discussion. I hate the fact that I cant read their minds.

" okay we will help but it is for Bella not you"

We all headed off back to the car park. The wolves amazingly got the scent right way and could follow it easily. Thank God it didn't rain for once.

The scent stayed strong and we followed the wolves out of town, The scent went on for miles and miles. We followed it for 120 miles before it turned down a dirt road in the middle of nowhere.

When we all got to the end of the road we all stopped in our tracks. We saw Bella badly beaten on her knees. One guy was pointing a gun at my loves head. I couldn't move I was still in shock, and Bella was about to die.

The next thing that happened made all of us go in to shock. Were heard the bang of the gun as it was shot but the bullet never reached My Bella. H e shot the gun as the blue haze shot up around Bella disintegrating the bullet. It didn't seem to stop, it carried on rushing up even into the clouds. The clouds around it started to spin around the pillar. Bella stood up then and looked into the sky. Her injuries were healing in front of my eyes.

She back at the very confused and frightened men. The guy with the gun attempted at another shot but it ended up as the first, it didn't get anywhere near my Bella.

The 3 men began to retreat but stopped as a thunderous bang filled the air. With it the pillar of blue haze started to descend rapidly, until it reached Bella.

" you made a big mistake trying to kill me"

I couldn't believe it was Bella talking. Her voice had about 3 different layers to it which mad her sound menacing. She then raised her hand towards the men, who started to retreat again. I saw Bella give an evil smile and twitched her wrist ever so slightly. The smallest of the 3 just blew up into pieces. Did my Bella do that?

The other two men started to sprint, but one didn't get far before he screamed in agony and blew up as well. Bella moved her delicate hand again, but this time the last guy just hovered in the air back to Bella. He stared her in the eye

"there are more of us our there, and they will get you and your family" he was cut off as he cried out in pain, his body tore apart then, into little pieces.

What has my Bella become?

"B-Bella?" she turned to me then. I knew what she was seeing. My family stood there with different looks on their faces, but over fear and disgust. She didn't seem to notice the wolves.

She seemed to realise what she had just done and murmured

"What have I just done, I am a monster" it sounded strange in that voice of her. I ran to her as she began to sway and fall. I caught her in my lap but she was already out cold.

My family joined me then, their thoughts going crazy.

_- what the hell just happened-_

_-I still cant get over what happened to the bullets or those men-_

_-is this Bella's true power.-_

I decided to block them out then, I focused my attention on Bella's limp form in my arms. I stood up then and began to walk run the way I came.

"I need to take her to Carlisle" My family soon followed, as well as the wolves.

**BPOV**

I was stuck in complete darkness. I knew this wasn't right. I didn't want to move though, not after what I did. I deserved to die.

"Bella, you couldn't help what you did, you was confused and angry, just make sure you control yourself better next time" I knew that voice, it was the Goddess. Well she is probably right. I need to get back to living, but how. Then a small ray of light stood out at me.

I began to move towards it but, it was just out of reach.

" Bella can you hear me?" that voice belonged to my lovely Edward. He sounded so upset. This made me push harder.

"Edward?" I was glad that my normal voice seemed to be back.

"Bella, I'm here" he sounded so happy. My eyelids fluttered open. Staring right back were the golden eyes of Edward Cullen.

" I love you" I whispered, causing a gigantic smile from Edward.

"As I love you" he leaned in and kissed me.

I then noticed we were not alone. The rest of the Cullen's were standing round the room.

" How are you feeling Bella, I see that you got your full powers" Carlisle asked.

" I feel absolutely fine, and I promise to never lose control again, well I hope not anyway"

" yeah I hope not too, you were awesome Bella" trust Emmett to say something stupid. We all laughed at what he said.

"what did you tell Charlie?" they all looked relaxed but I wasn't

"we mostly stuck to the truth, that some one kidnapped you, we chased them down and they eventually gave you up. We said you was already unconscious when we got you back" I guess Carlisle was right about telling him the truth.

I got up with 7 pairs of eyes following me.

"guys, I feel fine, actually I feel great. So don't look so worried" they didn't loosen up though. I actually felt amazing, like anything is possible.

"who wants to go outside and see what I can do?" they all looked like the were screaming YES.

We walked out side to the backyard.

" so Bella we should go to a clearing, do you think you can keep up" I just nodded and they started running into the forest. Again, with just a thought I was in the air flying through the trees. It was so exhilarating. I hit some trees but none of them reached me. As soon as it came close the blue barrier popped up. So my defense is natural instinct. We got to the clearing in no time. My family looked so scared of me.

" I guess I scared you last night?" the all looked away guiltily.

" its okay, I was a bit power mad" I let out a nervous laugh.

" were not scared of you Bella its just that we are upset that we didn't get there in time. Which lead to you doing what you did" Jasper was always the reasonable one.

" but be honest Bella you did go a bit over bored, but it was fun to watch" I have no doubt that Emmett thought it looked fun, stupid vampire.

" I have noticed Bella, that anything threatening in a 1 foot radius from you gets obliterated." Carlisle got it spot on.

" that's what I was beginning to think" then I turned round to see Rosalie and Emmett lobbing a branches and rocks at me. But just as expected the poofed into dust. This just made Emmett even more determined. He just kept finding bigger object. When he came out with a mountain of a boulder, that's were I say no. Emmett being Emmett ignored me and threw it his hardest. Edward let out a growl in Emmett's direction. I flew my hands up automatically and closed my eyes just as the boulder reached me. With a loud crack the boulder was sent flying the way it come. Straight into Emmett's unsuspecting form. He was knocked backwards and pinned to the floor. This caused everyone else to burst into hysterics.

" hey! Stop laughing and help me up" no one made a move to help him, he just got frustrated and got himself up.

" that's what you get for being a fool" Edward scolded him.

"Now lets get on to the training, that way we can find out the rest" Carlisle suggested.

We 'trained' for a solid 4 hours and we still hadn't finished. There was way more to my powers. We discovered that I had a physical shield and a mental shield, so Alice cant see me no more. I can imagine the out come of something and it will happen. I can project my thoughts into peoples minds. I have this really use full trick of either me speeding up or everything else slowing down. So it looks like things are going in slow motion, which will be handy in a fight.

So that's what we found out so far, but we guess there is still a lot more.

Tomorrow is always another day to find out.

**I know another short chapter, but c'mon I am making things up as I go along. And I have writers block. So ideas are more than welcome.**

**Please review.**

**Do it , do it, press the button :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry that its been ages, just that school is soo taking up all my time.**

**Thanks for the hits and reviews.**

**I still own nothing **

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

Its Sunday and I awoke to sun shine from my window. I got up and got ready. I headed down stairs to find Charlie.

"Hey Bells, nice to see you up"

"Morning dad" I made him an omelet for breakfast.

" Billy black invited us round today for dinner, you remember him don't you?"

hmm..., Billy black, it does ring a bell. Must be one of my dads friends.

"I think I do, and I would love to go dad, what time?"

"about 4-ish"

"Okay, I'll make sure I'm back for then"i said as I walked out the door, Charlie was use to me walking out the door without a destination.

I walked to the forest, and began walking round aimlessly. The Cullen's had gone on a 3 day hunt, and were due back tomorrow.

The name Black was in my mind when it hit me, they are the wolves. Well not just Jacob, but others. Tonight's going to be fun.

I started to think, there part shape-shifter, and so am I. I was wondering if I could change into a wolf. I had no clue how to do it though. "maybe I could ask Jake" I said aloud.

I was just walking round, thinking about changing into a wolf, when my limbs started to ache. I began getting worried when suddenly my whole body started to shake violently. Poof. I was on all fours. Ha, I did it. I looked down to see white fur, how odd. I began running, pushing myself faster and faster. I loved the feeling of my new muscles working. I was howling with excitement. Not long after I heard running from the north, definitely the wolves from the rez. I stopped in my tracks and waited for them to arrive. One at a time 7 wolves approached me.

"What the fuck do we have here guys" sounded like Paul.

"hey, I am not a guy!" wow was that Leah.

" will you to just shut up!" Sam's commanding voice broke through.

_wow, I have never seen a white wolf before-_

_nether have I Seth-_

_I wonder who it is-_

_Jake,Seth and jarred, keep your head in the game, we still don't know if its an enemy-_

_Wow, am I hearing there thoughts?-_ I thought to my self

_What the hell-_all seven said in unison

_c'mon guys, don't you seriously know who I am?-_

_I have no clue- _Seth stated. I pulled out of their mind connection then. "Guess not, its me Bella" it was funny to see their oversized jaws drop.

"Bella.... how" Jake asked what everyone wanted to know.

"I have a interesting heritage." They all was deep in thought.

"Would you mind coming back with us to talk about it?" Sam asked, breaking the silence

" I wouldn't mind, but I don't know how I changed, so I don't know how to change back."

"just do what you did to change, but the opposite" Embry is so stupid, but id give it a try. So if I was thinking about changing into a wolf, I just had to think about becoming human. I was concentrating on it when Leah interrupted me.

" Erm Bella... you might want to change back to we get you some clothes" she chuckled, I opened my eyes to see Jake, Seth , Paul and Jarred staring at me intensely. I looked down to see I was naked. SHIT. I think my whole body turned red from my blush.

"TURN AROUND GUYS" Sam barked at the perves. I looked for cover, but found nothing decent. I remembered then about my powers. I imagined me with some skinny jeans, a tank top and converse on.

" you can turn around now" the all turned and gasped.

"Ay??" They all looked confused.

" I'll explain later kay" they all nodded in agreement.

" wanna go back now?" Seth asked too impatient to wait.

"okay you run and I will follow"

"Can you keep up it that form?" Paul said in a mocking tone. I didn't say anything so the just started running. I shot up into the air and flew way ahead of them, I knew were I was going. I remembered going there when I was I kid. I got there in no time. I sat on Jakes porch and waited. A few minutes later, they arrived in their human form. They all looked a little stunned to see me sitting there. Paul looked a little peed off.

"shall we talk inside." they nodded and went inside.

I

After I told them my 'story' they insisted on me showing them some stuff for the afternoon. I had already rang and told Charlie that I was already there. He showed up about 3. I met Sam's imprint, Emily. I helped her cook the feast for tonight. All the pack was going to be there, so we needed to cook a lot of food. And I mean a lot. We cooked enough food to feed 30. Dinner was a laugh.

About 9 I headed back with Charlie. I got in and went straight to bed. I SAID night to Charlie and headed upstairs. After my shower, I headed for my room. I walked in and saw a figure in my room. I was about to scream when a car light from outside eliminated his bronze hair.

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly round his waist.

" I missed you" I whispered into his chest.

" As I missed you love" he bent down and kissed my head.

" your back early" I said matter of factly.

" I needed to see you. Were have you been all day?" he sounded upset.

" I tried to find you but you scent just stopped, and your clothed were all over the floor"

" oh well I transformed, and I spent the day down at the rez" I tried to make it sound as carefree as possible

" you did what, and you spent the day with those dogs" he sounded a bit outraged.

" yes I spent the day with dogs, and I am also a dog! You got a problem with that"

" his face seemed amused, which got me more crossed.

"WHATS SOO FUNNY CULLEN ?" he couldn't hold his laughter any more.

" its … just that... you have the.. temper like..one of them...you look so funny"

that its, I was fuming, I started to shake.

" calm down Bella, your in tuned to your wolf powers now"

it was too late, in a moment I was I massive white wolf. Edward didn't know what to think.

I just stared at him, neither if us moved. Eventually Edward broke the silence

"Bella, you are the most stunning creature I have ever seen" He reached out and stroked the fur on my neck. I instantly calmed. I knew what was coming but I couldn't stop it. I didn't dare open my eyes. I knew that Edward was looking at me standing there butt naked. I heard his breathing hitch. I imagined Charlie getting called into the station.

"Bells I got to go, I'll be back later". I still didn't move or open my eyes. I didn't want to see his reaction. I imagined me wearing my pj's. I didn't hear as Edward approached.

" I wish you wouldn't, you look even more stunning with your clothes off" he whispered passionately in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I opened my eyes, to see his full of lust. He lent down and bit into my neck. The amount of pleasure I felt was insane. He gently pushed me down on the bed, still attached to my neck. My hands found his hair and latched on. I pulled even harder, causing him to release me as he let out a moan. I felt his had trail up my leg, while he placed kisses on my neck. One thing lead to another, and me and Edward got to know each over just that little more(if you get my drift)

**Okay, so that's chapter 11, I hoped you liked it. I am still looking for Ideas.**

**Do u think I should change my story from a 't 'to an 'm' ?? so review now,**

**pretty please with a cookie on top.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I know it has been ages, but I have been busy with school and that.**

**So here is chapter 12 :)**

**I do not own anything to do with twilight**

**Chapter 12**

I awoke in Edwards strong arms. I looked up to see on of the biggest smiles on his face.

"I love you so much" I said with my face in his chest.

"As I love you, Bella" he pulled me closer. We stayed like that for was seemed like hours. I was surprised when Edward went rigid.

"Edward...."

" The wolves are waiting for you. Something to do with pack duties." I moaned and got out of bed. I looked at the perfect creature laid in my bed, I probably wont see him till tonight.

"I guess I will go hunting today" He said in a sullen tone. We kissed before he left and I went to get dressed. While I was getting dressed I went over last nights events. WOW. It was the most perfect night. I walked out the back door towards the forest line.

"So I'm here, what do you want?" Sam, Jake and Paul stepped out to meet me in their human form.

"we just came to tell you about your duties to the pack." He began telling me about how they take turns running a perimeter, to watch out for any enemies. They gave me my hours, which were soon after. I gave my thanks and transformed. The looks on their faces meant they still couldn't get over it. I began running the so called perimeter, when I tapped into the packs mind

"Hey, anyone there?" I asked bored.

"Bella, I see Sam got you running soon enough" Seth chuckled at that.

" its no so bad, I am part of the pack now"

"yeah, but Bella you are such a slow poke" to prove his point he pushed himself faster, he was on the other side of the territory.

"Wanna bet?" I felt his doubt fade when I suddenly shot forward faster and faster. My claws digging in the dirt to get better leverage.

"Damn Bella, I take it back." I chuckled at that. I laughed even harder when I flew past a shocked Seth in wolf form.

" wow, I think you could even give Leah a fun for her money, going that fast" Embry added, as he joined us.

I was nearly finished running my hours when I caught the scent of three new vampires.

"shit, what do I do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna get Sam, you keep on that scent" Seth said. I sped up even more, trying to catch up with these unknown vamps.

"I'm right behind you Bella, so don't worry" Embry said. I was just out side of town when I arrived at a clearing. In the clearing stood 3 very shocked and confused, bloodthirsty vamps.

Them didn't seem to know what to do next. I didn't want to fight in my wolf form, as I don't know what I can do. I quickly changed back into my human self, making sure I had clothes on.

"what do we have here then" the guy, who I assumed was the leader spoke.

"i am Bella, my I ask what you are doing here." they seemed to relax a bit, probably thinking that I wont be a threat.

"well, Bella, we was just passing by when we came across this interesting scent. The scent appears to belong to you my dear. I am Laurent by the way. This is James and Victoria" Laurent pointed to them in turn. "i am just wondering, what you are, your scent is too tempting to be human" he finished as he took a step towards me.

" you are right, I am not human, I am much more" the one called James hadn't stopped staring at me when he finally spoke.

" I remember hearing an old myth about such a creature, that is much more" he said quoting me. "it spoke about a profacy of a powerful girl, who will have powers beyond belief, the source of food which could satisfy the thirst of a vampire for eternity. So if a vampire is lucky enough to find this girl, and drinks enough of her blood he too will become stronger and wont need to feed again." James finished his little speech, while ending up close to me. I hadn't noticed him moving.

" James, are you insisting that, this girl is her?" Laurent spoke up, but he too was staring at me.

" like hell she is, just look at her, she's nothing special" the red head spat.

"NO! She is the one I just know it." I was so confused, I had a gut feeling telling me to get out of there but I just couldn't move. What was this about a prophecy? Am I really that girl, if so then will over vampires want me for power ? I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that James launched himself at me until I felt his teeth in my neck. I saw his eyes widen as he felt the power, but it didn't last long. I flung my hands out, sending him flying. He started to make his way back to me when, I made it so that he burst into flames. I smiled as his screams died out. I looked back to the other two, but they must of fled.

" chicken shits" I murmured to my self as, the pack made its arrival

"what happened Bella?" Sam asked, looking at the bite on my neck

" one of the three bit me so I killed him, the other two bolted" Sam must of told the others to go after them. Sam stayed behind

" are you sure your okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice

" yes im sure, you go with the pack, I think I better go find Edward" he nodded and ran in the direction of the others.

I turned and started to run back. I had just got out of la push when I felt dizzy. I just shrugged it off and carried on running. As I got to the Cullen's house, I saw that Edward was waiting for me, with Alice. The dizziness overwhelmed me then, as I blacked out.

**EPOV**

Bella started to stir in my arms. Last night was absolutely amazing. I couldn't help but smile. Bella looked at me when she woke, and she also was smiling.

" I love you" she spoke into my chest" as I love you, Bella" I feel like the happiest man alive, well you know what I mean. I could have stayed like this all day but my thoughts were interrupted

"shall we wake her up ?" Jake asked Sam

" we have to, she need to run the perimeter, its the pack duty" damn dogs.

" Edward..."

" the wolves are waiting for you, something about pack duties" She huffed and got up.

" I guess I will go hunting then" I probably wont as I don't feel the slightest bit thirsty, now that's weird. The burning in my throat has totally diminished. I left Bella to get dressed I started to run home, when I noticed my strength has increased quite a lot. I began to push myself faster and faster. I was loving this new feeling. I got home in no time to meet Alice on the porch steps.

" Edward what was that, how have you gotten stronger." Even tough she said it calmly, her thoughts were another matter, they were screaming at me, asking question after question. I wished I could shut it off, when suddenly, there was silence. I laughed out loud.

" what are you laughing at Edward" _Anyone would be happy if they finally was able to shut your voice out there head._

I looked at a very shocked Alice.

" You can block our thoughts, and it seems put your thoughts in our heads" she looked confused.

" what the hell, what's happening to you Edward"

(later on)

After Alice decided we should have a family meeting, about me. Carlisle soon got back from the hospital. We explained how my powers and strength had improved since yesterday. Everyone was in thought for ages. I was glad I couldn't hear them but I wanted to see if any of them had a I tapped back in. I looked into Carlisle's mind first.

" it kind of sounds like that myth. Hmm... I wonder"

" what myth ?" I asked.

Carlisle began explaining the myth to us all. It was about this prophecy, about an all powerful girl. Who can make vampires more powerful from drinking her blood. That's were my family found out about me drinking Bella's blood.

"so that proves that the prophecy is true, and Bella is this girl." Carlisle stated.

We began talking about how we should keep this a secret, as there will be people who would want To use Bella for power. Our conversations were interupted when Alice began to have a vision. When she came round, her face looked worried, and her next words would of stopped my heart if it wasn't dead.

" Bella..." she spoke quietly.

" what about Bella?" I asked.

" I saw my self 5 minutes from now going to hunt, and finding Bella unconscious in the yard. She had a bite mark on her neck." We all heard light footsteps running towards the house. Me and Alice went out side to wait for my Bella to show up. And not to long there she was. She looked absolutely exhausted. She began to collapse when a ran to catch her. That's when I saw the bite mark.

" Edward lets put her in your bed to rest. She will wake up soon enough"

**And that's were im going to leave it, I need to get some homework done ;)**

**please review and tell me what you think**


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while, its just that sixth form is so full of work lol and I have been really ill lol i am really sad to say i dont think i will be carrying on this story, but if you really want me to please say and i might re-consider. chapter 13 is a lame excuse for a chapter but i feeling dont feel like writing anything**

**I still own nothing but my cold **

**Chapter 13**

**Victoria POV**

what the hell just happened. I just saw my mate burst into flame before my eyes. If it weren't for Laurent dragging me away I would of killed that bitch. Me and Laurent have been running for a while now.

" What do you plan on doing now James is dead" I asked with pain and anger filling my voice.

" I don't really know... I am thinking about going to the voltori"

"why would you go to them, if they new about the girl they would want her for them selves. Why don't we create an army, and have her for ourselves." I new I was lying, I just wanted her power for me, then I would kill her.

"hmm.. if I trusted you I might have considered your offer, but I am still going to the voltori" I shot him an evil glare before turning my back on him

" then this is were we part" I took off, not even waiting for a reply.

We will meet again Bella

**BPOV**

Gah! My head is pounding. Stupid vampire. I opened my eyes to meet the Cullen's.

"how long was I out?"

"not long Bella, but can you tell us what happened ?" Carlisle asked.

"well I was running the perimeter with the pack.." most of their faces were shocked, I guess they didn't know. "when I came across some scents. I followed the scents to three rouge vampires. One went of about some myth and attacked me" I pionted to the bite, and got some worried and angry glances. " after I started to feel dizzy, so I made my way back here were I passed out."

**( A.N I know I didn't get very far is just that I really cant think of anything to write, with all my school work and that I just don't have time any more, so I am giving up this story , so if anyone wants to claim it and carry on were I left off just let me know) but as i said at the begining i might reconsider continuing but i WILL need some help writing it with ideas and wot not sooo please review this petty chapter, good or bad**


End file.
